And I Feel Fine... The Best of the I.R.S Years 1982–1987
And I Feel Fine... The Best of the I.R.S. Years 1982–1987 é un álbum recopilatorio da banda estadounidense R.E.M. que contén temas dos anos da banda en I.R.S. Records. Foi editado o 11 de setembro do 2006 no Reino Unido e o 12 nos Estados Unidos. Listado de cancións Todos os temas compostos por Bill Berry, Peter Buck, Mike Mills e Michael Stipe agás onde se indique. Disco un # "Begin the Begin" (do Lifes Rich Pageant, 1986) – 3:29 # "Radio Free Europe" (do Murmur, 1983) – 4:06 # "Pretty Persuasion" (do Reckoning, 1984) – 3:51 # "Talk About the Passion" (do Murmur, 1983) – 3:22 # "(Don't Go Back To) Rockville" (single version, 1984) – 4:33 # "Sitting Still" (do Murmur, 1983) – 3:18 # "Gardening at Night" (from Chronic Town, 1982) – 3:29 # "7 Chinese Bros." (from Reckoning, 1984) – 4:15 # "So. Central Rain (I'm Sorry)" (do Reckoning, 1984) – 3:15 # "Driver 8" (do Fables of the Reconstruction, 1985) – 3:23 # "Cant Get There from Here" (single version, 1985) – 3:39 # "Finest Worksong" (do Document, 1987) – 3:48 # "Feeling Gravitys Pull" (do Fables of the Reconstruction, 1985) – 4:51 # "I Believe" (do Lifes Rich Pageant, 1986) – 3:49 # "Life and How to Live It]]" (do Fables of the Reconstruction, 1985) – 4:08 # "|Cuyahoga" (do Lifes Rich Pageant, 1986) – 4:21 # "The One I Love" (do Document, 1987) – 3:17 # "Welcome to the Occupation" (do Document, 1987) – 2:47 # "Fall On Me" (do Lifes Rich Pageant, 1986) – 2:51 # "Perfect Circle" (do Murmur, 1983) – 3:29 # "It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)" (do Document, 1987) – 4:05 Disco dous # "Pilgrimage" – 4:30 #* Mike's pick – do Murmur, 1983 # "These Days" – 3:25 #* Bill's pick – do Lifes Rich Pageant, 1986 # "Gardening at Night" – 4:44 #* Slower electric demo, das sesións do Reckoning, 1984 # "Radio Free Europe" – 3:48 #* Hib-Tone version # "Sitting Still" – 3:16 #* Hib-Tone version # "Life and How to Live It" – 6:36 #* Directo no Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, Países Baixos, 14 de setembro de 1987 # "Ages of You" – 3:48 #* Directo no The Paradise Theater, Boston, 13 de xullo de 1983 # "We Walk" – 3:17 #* Directo no The Paradise Theater, Boston, 13 de xullo de 1983 # "1,000,000" – 3:25 #* Directo no The Paradise Theater, Boston, 13 de xullo de 1983 # "Finest Worksong" – 3:47 #* Outra mestura, cara-B do 12 polgadas "Finest Worksong", 1987 # "Hyena" – 2:50 #* Demo, das sesións do Fables of the Reconstruction, 1985 # "Theme from Two Steps Onward" – 4:37 #* Demo, das sesións do Lifes Rich Pageant, 1986 # "Superman" (Gary Zekley, Mitchell Bottler)– 2:53 #* Do Lifes Rich Pageant, 1986 # "All the Right Friends" (Demo) – 3:53 #* Descartada do Murmur, 1983, anteriormente editada no Dead Letter Office Vintage Years, 1993 # "Mystery to Me" – 2:01 #* Demo, das sesións do Lifes Rich Pageant, 1986 # "Just a Touch" – 2:38 #* versión en directo no estudio, gravada en dúas pistas nas sesións do Reckoning, 1984 # "Bad Day" – 3:03 #* Descartada do Lifes Rich Pageant, 1986. Orixinalmente chamada "PSA" # "King of Birds" – 4:09 #* Do Document, 1987 # "Swan Swan H" – 2:43 #* versión acústica, originally released on the soundtrack to the film Athens, GA: Inside Out, 1987 # "Disturbance at the Heron House" – 3:32 #* Peter's pick – from Document, 1987 # "Time After Time (AnnElise)" – 3:31 #* Michael's pick – from Reckoning, 1984 Categoría:Recopilatorios do 2006